<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Sawdust by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379397">[Podfic] Sawdust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, You’ve heard of there was only one bed in the safehouse, all soft feelings, basira is very gay and so am i, now it’s time for it wlw edition, there were zero beds in the safehouse, until daisy put one there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is setting up her safehouse in Scotland. Basira doesn’t help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Sawdust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts">lattice_frames</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008121">Sawdust</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotFly/pseuds/WhyNotFly">WhyNotFly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2><audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/sawdust_202003/Sawdust.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/sawdust_202003/Sawdust.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>7 MB</td>
    <td>0:09:09</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>M4B</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/sawdust_202003/Sawdust.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>7 MB</td>
    <td>0:09:09</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>